Talk:Becoming Thane
Riften Problems So I did the quest to clear out the skooma problem in Riften, bought Honeyside and all upgrades, and have the misc objective to return to the Jarl, but when I do so she has no option for me taking on the title of Thane. Any suggestions? SlainSeraph (talk) 13:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I have the same problem SlainSeraph, I added it to bugs on this page. 15steps (talk) 23:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I propose this article not just get merged with the other one, but merged into a completely new article "Becoming a Thane" it sounds better. (Intro from "thane" is good, information here is good...) Cyhawkx (talk) 12:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I am having the problem that I finished the Imperial Legion Questline, and Maven Black-Briar took over as Jarl, although I had already done the Skooma Trade quest and was saving money for buying Honeyside, so I could become thane. I talk to her, and all she talks about is the quest "Promises to Keep' which involves her. Do I really have to do that quest before I can become Thane? That would stink. StarlinSkyrim (talk) 19:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Starlin Skyrim I finished the skooma quest and she wouldn't give me the option to assist her people or buy the house! I did this on 3 character saves and it didn't work for any of them!!! Matthew Robinson 22:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I've managed to become Thane under Maven, but apparently, it's damned difficult. At this point, I'm going to say you have to complete the thieve's guild questline, including the "Quill of Germination" quest, and make all the right dialogue choices so that you hit the options that boost your relationship with her. If your relationship status is high enough, she WILL follow through on the thane quest. But that's the best I can tell you. I first discovered it by using the console to boost her relationship with me (to rating 4, "Lover"). Poof! She went through it just fine, her conversation was similar to that of Leila (though she hints that the only reason she's making you Thane is because since the people like you so much, it's probably not wise to have you quitely murdered). So, I ended up Thane of Riften. It then took me several more play-throughs before it happened without the console. In that run through, I'd done the Quill of Germination quest, I'd already done all the side-quests for all the people in Riften, and I'd won the war for the Imperials side before I even began talking to the skooma-addicted Lizard-girl. 06:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Solitude The help citizens (5/5) bug and the difficulty becoming Jarl may be fixed by completing The Wolf Queen Awakened. It should register as (6/5), and the quest should be removed. I do not know what happens should this quest be completed as one of the original 5; I only know that as the 6th, it allows the quest to be removed. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 16:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Merging I don't know if this has already been done or if the discussion is about merging two other articles, but I think these should be broke down by hold. I am having an issue with becoming thane in solitude and I can't find anything anywhere on it. I don't know if I waited too long to purchase proudspire or what, but the jarl gives me no dialogue to help the people. 19:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Oppose #I oppose merging this article with Thane because there is already a lot of info on that page. Sgt. Collins #I also oppose the merging with Thane, they should be separate. Malcolm #I oppose the merging of this page with Thane. Information here would only clutter up that article, making it ridiculously long and difficult to navigate. Conversely, it may be more appropriate to split this article into many. For instance, Becoming Thane of Solitude, Becoming Thane of Winterhold etc. --— Radical D (bother \ 02:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #I oppose merging the two articles. Becoming a Thane is different somewhat than explaining what a Thane is. Also, since there is a large amount of content between the two it would make it harder to navigate. My thought is to make a main page for each, and then divide into sub-articles. This way they can link easily and quickly to the other info. GrandMoffVixen (talk) 03:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) #I disagree wih the merging of he articles. It could be merged with the cities pages if it really needs to be merged with something. Pages like WInterhold, falkreah or Morthal are very small and becoming thane is almost the only imporant thing to note here. Due to the apparent number of bugs a separate page for becoming thane seems the best solution, though.Croquignol (talk) 17:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Wujeeta in Riften I cannot find the Argonian Wujeeta anywhere, and if i go into the fishery i get arrested for trespassing because ive had to pick the lock to get in, and Wujeeta is never anywhere outside? 20:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) TheNightHawk Don't pick the lock. Wait for it to open. 19:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Helping Citizens I wonder, am I the only one who has a problem with the lists in this article where it says you have to help the citizens of each hold and then lists some quests? The way this is laid out there is a strong implication that these quests are required, but in reality you can do a lot of different quests to gain thainship, it doesn't have to be the ones specifically listed. Experienced issue with becoming thane in Dawnstar where no dialogue was present even after helping everybody and finishing the nightmare quest. Then, experienced similar problem where the assisting citizens dialogue didn't show in Riften after finishing the Skooma quest (even though I've become thane in RIften the same way in another playthrough). Anybody else experiencing dialogue problems? Fixes? 10:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) lepigpen Back to Riften Back to the Riften issue, I finished the Skooma quests and reported back, but the Jarl never mentioned anything about becoming Thane or if I need to help anyone before I can become Thane. What do I have to do before she says she needs a Thane? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I have the same problem except there is no miscellaneous quest to speak to the jarl of riften and don't know how to get it, I have done the skooma quests and helped at least 5 people in the rift but still no misc quest and no option to become thane or even buy the house there. HELP! June 7, 2012 I can confirm this issue is present in Dawnstar, Riften, and Markarth. The interesting thing is the dialogue was available in Riften and Markarth before and I was able to become thane in both. No leads on cause, just interesting that the problem seems to have just started recently even though there was no recent patch... 06:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) lepigpen I got the Thane dialogue from the Jarl in Markarth, but not in Riften. How did you become thane if the Jarl didn't ask? I can't get a house in Riften either. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Riften Solved I finally figured out how to get the Thane dialogue for Riften, and perhaps other cities. Once you've finished the Skooma quests, go to the miscellaneous quests and find one that says to talk to the Jarl of Riften. Have that selected and talk to the Jarl, and she will have new dialogue options and you can also buy a house. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Falkreath I've completed both of the jobs for Siddgeir and he won't offer me the dialogue to become Thane. I believe this is because I completed the DBH contract to kill Helvard, his housecarl, anyone know if I can do anything about it? 16:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You have probably either already moved on from this and no longer play Skyrim or figured out what the issue was. In any case, for youor anyone else who's having this problem in Falkreath, or any other hold, for that matter, I think there's a level requirement for each hold, except maybe Whiterun. Every time I've started a new game, no matter what level I complete the Dragon Rising (or whatever it's called) the Jarl gives me permission to buy a house (Breezehome) with the Thane title. It seems like every time I play through it, the courier tracks me down to give me a letter from Siddgeir. You don't have to level up too high, but I think there is minimum level, just like the other holds. Also, you might need the Legendary edition. So one of those factors could be the issue if said Jarl doesn't mention it or give you the dialogue option to ask about purchasing property in the hold. Shark19 (talk) 08:44, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I've just completed the three jobs and got Thane. But I completed Ill Met By Moonlight and A Daedra's Best Friend and definitely neither of them count as one of the three jobs. So I've deleted those entries. IanBrettCooper (talk) 02:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Question When you convince the guards to let you go if you're a Thane of a particular hold, is there a set number of times you can do that (e.g. once a day or something)? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 14:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I think there is. For me, it seems to be 1 time per hold. It should make a note of that somewhere in the game so we don't waste it on something stupid like accidentally "stealing" something or hitting/killing a civilian who joins in a fight in vampire/dragon attacks. Essentially, i'd say it's basically just a get-out-of-jail-free one time card, to put it simply. Shark19 (talk) 08:25, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar i have the exact same problem as all of you guys, but i cant buy a house because it wont give me the option of becoming thane. i really like honeyside (i have it on another account) and i woulld like to have it on my current account. if there is anything i can do please reply. 02:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC)tylerziggas Urgent problem in Solitude So I completed the missions to become Thane of Solitude but didn't have enough to buy Proudspire and accidentally got sidetracked by the civil war missions. That being said, I took over Solitude on the Stormcloak side and now I can't buy the house and they have mixed feelings about me. If anyone has a solution please reply. Gamer1191 (talk) 18:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) This is abut 5 months old, so you may have fixed the problem by now, but in case not, I think Falk Firebeard remains Steward of Solitude. If you have too high of an accumulated bouny, the hold will act increasingly hostile. Try paying off your bounty. How does Falk react when you talk to him? Let me know if you've already fixed the problem. William slattery (talk) 07:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Eastmarch It should be noted that it is NOT required to join the Imperial or Stormcloaks in order to become Thane of Eastmarch. All that is required is the purchase of the house through Blood on the Ice and at least 5 Misc. Quests that involve helping the citizens of the Hold. The way the article reads, it seems to imply that the player is required to join one faction over the other and complete all related quests in order to become Thane. I've tested this on both the 360 and PC and each time I was made Thane before choosing a side in the Civil War. Akabetty (talk) 17:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The Pale I helped 2 people in the pale before doing a quest for the jarl but when i asked the jarl about becoming thane she told me to help the people of the pale, but nobody helped me with the quest?? I gave that old guy at the mine a drink but it didn't count towards the quest?? And that lady at the shop won't give me the option to get her ring or whatever and the smithing guy won't give me an option to get the book?? Someone help please. CruzyWuzy 08:00 18.9.13 does brawling the 3 people that owe the thieves count I've braled against the 3 people who owe the thieves guild after the skooma quest and it didn't seem like it counted as helping the citizens like it normally does is this a glitch? : Thats a thieves guild quest so probably doesn't count as favor, theres a list of quests that will count on the page here. Please sign your posts on a talk page though (and your better off asking questions like this on the forum). AzuraKnight (talk) 19:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Reason for split suggestion Becoming Thane is not one single quest, but a series of individual quests with their own quest IDs, particular to their respective holds. Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 03:19, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Dragonstone and Dragon Rising For the first couple paragraphs of this topic, being, Becoming Thane, it portrays the dragonstone being returned to Farengar beginning the quest Dragon Rising. It is not required to continue the main quest after returning the stone to Farengar. Why is that there?? If you don't believe me, try it out yourself. It is ''not ''required. Can somebody either edit that out or let me? Silver4Raven (talk) 19:36, October 14, 2015 (UTC)